Sponge Trek
This was a spin-off created by Stephen Burg and ended by EinsteinBlllllllllll. 'Main Plot' SpongeBob and Co. decide to live in space. However, Plankton stowaways, So, all of them have adventures in the final frontier! Rules 1. All episodes begin with "Astro". DVDs *Astro Plankton (DVD) *Astro Return (Blu-ray) Episodes Pilots 1. Astro Begining by EinsteinBlllllllllll SpongeBob and Sandy are watching Star Trek and starts building a rocket that goes to space. 2. Astro Launch by EinsteinBlllllllllll Then Spongebob and sandy finishes the rocket and then SpongeBob invites Patrick, Mr. Krabs, Pearl, Squidward, and some Bikini Botommites and then the rocket launches. (It is an early version of Astro Rocket) Season 1 1. Astro Rocket by Stephen Burg The show begins with Sandy creating another rocket and the gang goes into space! 2. Astro Major by Stephen Burg Sandy creates a space station. 3. Astro Patrick by Stephen Burg Patrick believe he's a super hero. 4. Astro Saturn by Stephen Burg The gang lands on Saturn. 5. Astro Riot by Stephen Burg SpongeBob accidentally causes every space person to attack! 6. Astro Plankton! by Stephen Burg Plankton goes into space to attack!! 7. Astro T.V. by Stephen Burg Patrick convinces everyone to go back to Earth to watch T.V. 8. Astro Squidward by Stephen Burg Squidward finds something important in the atmosphere. 9. Astro Boy by Weirdo Guy The gang runs into an alien boy who they become friends with. 10. Astro World by Weirdo Guy The gang lands on a water world and meet all kinds of new fish. Season 2 1. Astro Patrick Returns!!! by Stephen Burg Patrick becomes a superhero once again. 2. Astro Halloween by Stephen Burg The gang celebrate Halloween in space, but the party is soon crashed by aliens. 3. Astro Cheapskate by Stephen Burg Mr. Krabs goes into space. 4. Astro Disaster with Rocket (1 hour movie) by Stephen Burg Sandy's rocket breaks. 5. Astro Boat by Stephen Burg SpongeBob tries to get a Rocketing License. 6. Astro Prison by Stephen Burg The gang are framed for a crime caused by Plankton. 7. Astro Jellyfish by Stephen Burg SpongeBob and Patrick try to catch jellyfish in space. 8. Astro Snail by Stephen Burg Gary goes into space. 9. Astro Law (1 hour season finale) by Stephen Burg The rocket is fixed,however, the gang breaks the law of having the most people in space, so someone has to return to Earth. Season 3 1. Astro EVIL! by EinsteinBlllllllllll While in route back to the Rocket, the mini rocket carrying Sandy loses power and gets caught in a planet's gravity well, where, with the pilot severely injured, she encounters the real reason why she's stranded on the planet: a large pool of tar, able to assume many forms and capable of great power, and sentient, but very evil in nature. 2. Astro Cage by EinsteinBlllllllllll SpongeBob, tries to rescue an Earth crew that disappeared eighteen years earlier. But it's a trap! SpongeBob is imprisoned in a zoo-like cage and studied by mysterious higher life forms. 3. Astro Seagull by EinsteinBlllllllllll The crew rescues "Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost" but all the seagulls that were flying tried to attack the rocket but it saved by "Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost" by heaven and then the ghost dissapeared 4. Astro Hero by David Kirwan Spongebob's Older Brothers & Cousins are revealed to have a huge Space Station called Space Sponge! 5. Astro Teens by David Kirwan Pearl is on Space Sponge along with Plankton! 6. Astro Earth X by David Kirwan After Sponge Space discovers a planet it's a race to Discover! 7. Astro Return by EinsteinBlllllllllll The crew goes back to earth and it stops next to Star Fishers. 8. Astro Ending by EinsteinBlllllllllll In this episode SpongeBob and his crew gives the rocket to the Star Fishers crew, then it upgrades it to a starship setting the assets for Star Fishers. Category:Spin-Offs Category:2010 Category:Stephen Burg Category:Pages with red links Category:Inactive Spin-Offs Category:Spni Offs Category:Lists Category:Episode Lists Category:List of Episodes Category:Sheldon Productions